Hetalia- The New Kid
by Indigo98
Summary: SwitzerlandxReader Reader goes to a private school named Iris Academy with her best friend Laura (Belgium). Reader is having a pretty hectic morning the day that Vash Zwingli enrolls into the school. At first reader doesn't want anything to do with him, thinking he's more trouble than he's worth. But of course, nothing goes as planned. I'm a cool person, so you should read it. :D
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first fan-fiction, so I hope everyone doesn't hate it that badly. Anyways, I already ran into a problem when writing this. It's that Belgium doesn't have a human name. So being the brilliant person that I am, I Googled it, and it seems that Laura was a potential name. So I went ahead and used that one.

Sorry if the chapter is too long, like I said, this is my first time doing this so I didn't know how much was too much. But if you guys find something out of the norm, I would really appreciate it if you say something about it.

Yup, I got some SpainxBel in here. Although I love Romano, I just felt like Spain and Belgium would be really cute. I'm also not really sure about other ships. but I would like to add some USxUK, ItaxGer, and AustriaxHungary. I have an idea with what I want to do with Canada, but if you guys have any other kind of suggestions, I would love to hear them.

Also, this is a ReaderxSwitzerland. Readers should be girls, but hey, if you're a guy and dgaf, then by all means, don't let me stop you.

So some warnings: Strong verbal language (I guess one warning.)

Enjoy *insert cute scribble line THAT I CAN'T SEEM TO FIND*

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the hilariousness that is Hetalia. Everything goes to their respected owners.

* * *

><p>The New Kid<p>

_Ah, shit! I'm going to be late!_ I turned off my alarm and kicked my covers off. _God damn it, why didn't Laura wake me up? _I quickly put on my school uniform that consisted of a white collared button up long-sleeved shirt, a plaid red skirt with leggings, my favorite pair of Converse and my red tie. I grabbed all my school work that was on my desk from last night and shoved them into my bag. After doing my usual morning routine at break-neck speed, I descended the stairs.

I ran through the living room and out the door. But as soon as I stepped outside I knew I forgot something. That something dawned on me as I looked at my car. I tilted my head back and groaned as I marched back inside and searched for my keys in a hurry.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it! Where did I put them? _I was soon tipping chairs and tossing couch cushions until my eyes slid past the little key rack we had by the door. Laura had recently bought it. _Oh my God, I am such an idiot. _Face palming myself mentally I snatched my keys from the rack and locked the door behind me. Thanking God that school was only a five minute drive from my house, I drove into my school parking lot. But seeing as how I woke up late, there were only parking spots in the back.

_This is what I get. This is what happens when I procrastinate from my homework. _I jumped out my car, locked it, and ran towards the building. I took out my phone and checked the time. Only five minutes. And I needed to stop by my locker.

_Aw, this sucks! _My locker was on the other side of the school. I paused between two hallways, breathing loudly. Deliberating whether or not I should just go to class and forget about my books. I started jumping up and down, unsure of what to do. _Ah fuck it. _I speed walked down the hallway towards my locker.

As I was nearing it I looked at my phone again. Three minutes. I slid off my bag and quickly spun my combination. I pulled down the lock, and it was still locked.

"Uuugh." I banged my head against the cool metal. A hopeless laugh came from my lips as exhaustion started weighing me down.

_Why do I try? _I looked at my phone again, two minutes. _Shit! _I hurriedly put in my combination again and this time, it unlocked. Saying my thanks to the mystic powers of the universe, I stashed some of my books away and got the ones I needed and practically ran to my classroom. I saw a blonde with oval glasses running towards me. I immediately recognized my childhood friend, Alfred. He was cursing under his breath as he tried to fit books and papers into his bag while running.

"Alfred! Get to class!" I yelled at him as we were nearing each other. He looked up and flashed me a smile.

"The hero always arrives last minute!" he said as passed me. I was smiling to myself as I had found what he said humorous as the bell started ringing.

Lucky for me I was outside of my destination. I busted into the classroom out of breath. _Man, I need to run more._

"Oh look! (y/n) made it!" I waved at Feliciano then looked at where my teacher was supposed to be standing. But he wasn't there.

_So I ran for nothing?_ I thought to myself as I took my seat that was at the back of the classroom, with guess what? A window view. I collapsed into it and tried to control my breathing.

"Geez, you're out of shape aren't you?" Laura, who sat in front of me, said. She had light brown hair that sometimes looked blonde in the sunlight, pretty green eyes and a red head band in her hair that matched our uniform. This is what Laura the demon looks like.

"Shut up. I don't need to be told that." I thought that I had a normal body. Not too skinny, not too fat, but just right.

"Well I'm glad you made it here on time. It wouldn't be the same without you, you know?" Feliciano said in his light-hearted voice. He was an easygoing Italian with brown hair that had a particular curl that stuck out.

"Thank you Feliciano. I'm glad someone cares." I glared at Laura.

"What? I care."

"Then why didn't you wake me up?" Laura and I lived with each other in a cool Victorian house. Our parents are business partners, and since they're practically gone all the time, they figured both of us living together would be safer than if we each lived alone.

Laura flushed a light pink color and said, "I had to do something early in the morning…" I gave her an all-knowing gaze with a slight smirk.

"Off with Antonio?" She looked down and started playing with her hands. Feliciano and I shared a smile when she spoke.

"I did wake you up you know." I rested my head on my hand and looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I set your alarm for that time." I widened my eyes at my sudden realization. I usually wake up to Laura's alarm, so I never set up my own.

"_Bella_ noooooo! Don't cry! Here, here!" Feliciano got up and gave me a hug and tissue as he saw small rivers of blue come out of my eyes.

"W-what are you crying for?" Laura stuttered. I wrapped my arms around Laura's neck, rubbing my face against her head with Feliciano still clinging to me.

"I'm sorry Laura! I'm so lucky to have you as a friend, forgive me!" She was lightly laughing gripping at my arms so that she could breathe better.

"But you could've set it earlier you know?"

"(y/n)! That's not how you apologize!" Feliciano said with his head on my right shoulder.

"But it's true."

Laura, laughing a bit louder said, "Consider it your punishment for staying up too late."

There was a small moment of silence.

"Fair enough." I said letting her go, and in turn so did Feliciano.

"Oh hey, so where is Mr.-" Just then Mr. Miller entered the classroom with a blonde boy behind him.

"Sorry I'm late everyone!" He said as the students went to their seats.

"But we have a new student."


	2. Chapter 2: Magic Trick

Hey guys, it's chapter 2. So I added Japan, Hong-Kong, Greece and Romania in there for shits and giggles. But damn, it's taking a while just to get through the first day. Sorry, but I hope you guys at least find it a little funny. I think I'll try skipping forward a bit...

Reader and her friends besides the mentions in the story are sophomores in high school. Dear Italy got held back though, but he's determined not to fail this year.

If you guys having anything to say about the story, go ahead and write a comment or something. I promise I won't get mad if you write something negative. I live in America. Freedom of speech. USA.

Haha, I make myself laugh... anywho, have fun reading~(I FUCKING FOUND IT.)!

Warning: Lot's of kawaii ass shit and explicit language.

Disclaimer:I don't Hetalia or it's characters. Credit to the owners and all that legal stuff.

* * *

><p>Magic Trick<p>

_A new kid? _I looked at the boy that stood in front of the class. He had light blonde longish hair and really short bangs. His eyes kind of reminded me of grass. Not very poetic, but that's what it looked like to me. He wore the school uniform, but with baggy pants and military boots. He wore a white barrette thing on his head. He definitely gave off a say-anything-and-I'll-shoot-you look.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Mr. Miller said as he got ready to teach.

He looked at the ground shyly and looked back up at the class. I looked around and saw a lot of the girls looking at him with interest. Even a couple of boys too.

_That poor guy._ I'll admit, he is really hot but I don't think he's worth facing all that.

"My name is Vash Zwingli, and I will be attending this school as of today."

I looked out the window, wanting this day to be over with already. _Oh my gosh, I didn't have breakfast. _I laid my head down on the table. _Noooooo, I could already feel the hunger pains. Laura is a demon. She was planning my death this whole time. I'm such an idiot for not noticing it before. _

"(y/n)!" I looked up and saw that Mr. Miller was standing over me unamused. I heard snickers from my fellow classmates as my face was got really hot.

"Have a nice nap (y/n)?" Mr. Miller asked me with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

_It would've been nice if I was actually napping._ "Ah, sorry Mr. Miller, I had a late start this morning." I tried to give him my best apologetic smile, but the cyborg would not have it.

"Excuses Ms. (l/n), But if you really want to make it up to me, you'd show Mr. Zwingli around the school. You're capable of doing this right?" He gave me condescending look.

_I seriously don't want to. _I nervously looked around the classroom and received menacing stares from most of my classmates. I looked at Vash who was standing next to Mr. Miller, hands in pockets. He shrugged.

"Well Ms. (l/n)?"

_I'm going to be on everyone's hit list. _I looked back at Mr. Miller and gave him my million dollar smile. "I'm honored to be given this task Mr. Miller. You have my gratitude."

I heard small chuckles from the people that didn't hate me and saw a small smirk appear on Vash's face but it was gone almost immediately.

"Vash take your seat." Mr. Miller said as he turned and walk back to the front of the room. I stuck out my tongue at him as Vash sat in the chair next to mine.

I looked at him in shock. _Why is hot new kid sitting next to me? _He looked at me and sighed. "I guess you missed the part where he said that I'll be sitting next you." I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my neck with my hand. "Haha, yah…sorry." "No harm done." He said as he looked toward the front of the class, his head resting on both hands.

I looked back outside the window, propping my head up with my right hand. _Ah, it's so weird to have someone sharing the same table as me. _I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. _Damn, he really is cute…and I get to spend all day with him. Fun._ Class dragged on until something occurred to me._ Wait a minute. _I leaned towards him and asked. "Hey, can I see your schedule?" I looked at him questioningly as his face turned a light pink.

"Yah, sure, can you just, not get too close to me?" I didn't think I was that close to him honestly. Sure close enough to brush each other's shoulders but nothing blush worthy. Regardless, I scooted a little away from him as he slid his schedule towards me.

"Oh hey, it looks like we have all but one class together." I gave him back his schedule.

"We do?"

"Yup, it seems I get to play bodyguard for a while." He arced an eyebrow.

"My dear boy, you have no idea do you?" I asked him as I started putting my stuff away.

"What are you talking about?"

"Our next class is north of here. Go east and it'll be the third door on the right. I wish you luck and safety young traveler." I put on my bag and waited for the bell to ring. _Any second now…_

"Wait! (Y/n)! What are you…!"The bell rang, and the girls came, swarming Vash.

_I'm just preparing you for your time alone Vash. Please learn from this valuable lesson. _I made eye contact with him as I stood in the door way. I spread my legs apart, straightened my back, and pounded my heart with my right fist.

"That's not funny (y/n)!" I heard him say as I dashed out of there.

_Haha, nice to know he got my Attack on Titan reference._ I went inside my classroom and saw my friends Kiku, Leon, Vladimir and Heracles talking to each other.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Hi (y/n)! I've been trying to get these guys to show some kind of positive emotion, but nothing's working!" Vladimir said in a tired voice.

"I don't know, I think Kiku is getting better at showing his emotions."

"_Arigato _(l/n)-san. I also believe that." I stood next to Vladimir as we were standing around Kiku's desk. Kiku was a junior along with Ludwig and others. So it kind of boosts my ego when he decides to talk to me.

"Have you tried a magic trick?" I asked Vladimir. He smacked himself on his forehead.

"And here I was trying to get them to laugh with my amazing jokes. Okay, so what trick shall I perform?"

"I'd like to see (y/n) get a boyfriend." Leon said with a straight face.

Kiku covered his mouth with his hand trying to contain his laughter. Heracles turned away trying to do the same thing while Vladimir straight up laughed at me. My face turned red as I glared at the brunette with thick eyebrows.

"Leon! I can't believe you said that!"

Vladimir tried to regain his composure twice before he could actually speak. "There's no magic powerful enough to make that happen!" Vladimir started fanning himself with his hat in one hand and wiping a tear from his face with the other. Just as I was about to tell them that they can all shove it, Vash came through the door breathing kind of hard.

"(Y/n)!" He turned me around, gripping my shoulders. "How could you leave me like that!?" he yelled. He was pretty close to my face, close enough to make me blush little.

"Oh hey Vash, fancy meeting you here." I said as I looked elsewhere.

"Don't give me that! How could you leave me there?!" He started looming over me, gripping my shoulders a little harder.

_Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoa! _ My heart started to pounding as I felt his body closing in on mine. I felt myself starting to lose my balance as he moved closer ever so slowly. Scared of falling on the empty desk behind me and possibly breaking it, I gripped Vash's shoulders as he still looked at me waiting for his answer. We suddenly heard clapping next to us. We looked and saw Leon clapping, his light brown eyes were filled with wonderment.

"That was amazing Vladimir. Show us more magic tricks."


	3. Smiles All Around

Hey guys. Finals are finally (LOL pun.) over.

Sorry if this took too long but a lot of things have been happening, you know, with the holidays and all. Now that I think about it, I should do a little holiday special...maybe. I'll think about it. Don't get your hopes up. But maybe.

I hope to hurry and get this first day done by chapter 5. And I also want to hurry and get America involved, in what way, you'll just have to see...

Whelp, that's all I can think of. Enjoy~

Warning: Explicit language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Smiles All Around<p>

"Huh, I guess I'm more talented than I thought." Vladimir said with his arms crossed and a smug expression on his face. Vash backed up a little, his hands still holding my shoulders firmly.

"What are they talking about?" He asked partly under his breath as he look at them with an un-interested eyes. I looked at the three boys. Kiku was smiling softly, his head leaning to the side a bit as it rested in the palm of his hand. Vladimir was standing there on Kiku's left side, waving softly, smiling so wide that his fang showed. Heracles stood behind Kiku, slight amusement showing on his face. Leon stood on Kiku's other side, his face went back to being expressionless but with a certain twinkle in his eye that made me uncomfortable.

"My, my!" Vladimir said as he put his arm around Vash's neck and pressed a finger to his cheek. "Who is this fine young gentleman?" Vash looked him with an annoyed look in his eye. Vash let go of my shoulders and pushed Vladimir away from him at arm's length.

"I'm Vash and I don't like to be touched." I sat in the chair of the desk that almost met its downfall and watched the two puppies play.

Vladimir gave Vash an unamused look. "That won't do Vash. A woman has her needs." Vladimir gave me a side-ways glance before going to his seat.

Heat started rising to my face as I processed what he said. I looked at Vash and saw that there was a light pink blush on his cheeks as he scowled in Vladimir's direction. Vash turned to look at me, but as soon as he did I looked away.

_Shit, no._

_ Don't think that. _

_Teenager brain needs to start repressing hormones._

_ Plus, like a hundred girls are after him, there's no way he'd choose me._

_ No. Wait. _

_WHAT AM I THINKING? This is his first day!_

Vash coughed into his hand gaining my attention. "Um, anyways-"

**Ding! Ding! Ding! **

_Haha, yes. Saved by the bell._

I got up from the seat I was in and stretched as our teacher told the class to hurry and take our seats.

"Don't you think you should find out where your seat is?" I said cocking my head to the side.

He walked toward the teacher after giving me an angry look. When I walked past Kiku's desk, he said, "You know, he doesn't seem like a bad guy." I sighed as I took my seat that was roughly in the middle of class.

_I'm so done with people. People suck._

I leaned back in my chair and tossed back my head to see an upside down Heracles. "I might come to your house later." He poked my forehead with the back end of his pencil causing my face to scrunch up.

"Why do you want to come over?" feeling the blood rush to my head I sat up strait and twisted my body so that I could prop my elbow on his desk.

"I need the comfort of a feline companion."

Heracles started to dig in is bag.

"No. You didn't."

I looked on wide eyed, not wanting to believe my assumption. Slowly he brought out a gray kitten. No joke. This is happening. He put the kitten in my hands carefully.

"Heracles, I swear, you're some kind of cat dealer."

The sweet thing nuzzled into the crook of my elbow, trying to get comfortable for a nap.

"Where on earth did you find this marshmallow of fluffy abomination?"

He shrugged as he reached over and scratched the kitten's head. "I saw it crying near a trash can on my way to school. So I picked it up, cleaned it in the locker room, and it's been with me ever since."

"Well I fucking love it."

Heracles chuckled then said, "You can keep it if you want."

I was about to squeal in utter delight but got interrupted by our teacher starting the class. From the looks of it, it seemed that she had gone over some things with Vash. "Class, this is our new student Vash Zwingli. Vash, you can take the seat in front of Vladimir, the young man with the hat there."

Vladimir took his hat off and waved it left to right as if he was seeing someone off. I smiled as Vash's eyebrow furrowed a bit as he walked to his new seat. My new kitten suddenly meowed. My whole body went rigid. The whole class fell silent.

_Ah fuck, please don't look at me!_

"Heracles, did you bring another cat to school?"

The teacher ask the question that the whole class was thinking. The ignorant thing meowed again. Mrs. Ferris crossed her arms and looked expectantly at Heracles.

_Fuck, I can't let him take the blame._

Before Heracles spoke, I raised my free hand up slowly. "Um, I-I did Mrs. Ferris." The kitten meowed again, causing the whole class to laugh and my face to light up.

"Are you serious (y/n)?" Mrs. Ferris asked.

My eyes were focused on the kitten in my lap as I nodded slowly. I grabbed the little gray cloud and put it on my desk. There was a mixture of snickers and _aww's _coming from my classmates.

"Why would you bring your cat to school?" Mrs. Ferris asked, sounding exhausted even though it was only 2nd period.

I scratched my red cheek as I looked at the gray fur ball that was now cleaning itself.

"Well, um, on my way to school I kind of saw it abandoned by a trash can and so, I, uh, picked it up. I cleaned up in the locker room, and it's been napping ever since."

I heard clapping on the other side of the classroom and recognized Vladimir's voice when he said, "Aw, isn't she a saint Mrs. F?"

I heard giggles coming from the other students. Mrs. Ferris sighed and gestured for me to follow her as she went to her desk. I put the kitten down on Heracles's desk and looked down at my feet, letting my hair cover the tomato red color that was my face. She scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Uh…"

"It's a note for the cat. Just make sure it's not a distraction during your classes."

I looked at her in shock.

"Go take your seat."

I nodded quickly, and headed toward my seat in awe.

_Did she seriously just do that? Is that even allowed?_

_ Is this even legal?_

I sat down in my seat, reclaimed my cat from Heracles's desk and put it in my lap when he quietly said, "Why'd you say all of that? I could've just taken all of the blame. I'm used to it." I rubbed the back of my neck, looking in the opposite direction, trying to find my words.

"Um, well. It's just that it's my responsibility now, you know? I can't let someone else take the blame for something that I'm responsible for. If that makes any sense…"

_God, I suck at speaking._

I put my arm down and looked up at him, feeling flustered. He reached his arm out and patted my head. I tilted my head a little as a questioning gesture.

"You're a good kitty."

_...What? _

I pouted under his hand. "What kind of compliment is that?" He smiled softly at me and I returned his smile with a bright smile of my own. It was kind of tricky to get someone like Heracles to smile. So I turned around in my seat, with a sense of pride.

_I can make anyone fucking smile. Even that stubborn Swiss._

_ Wait._

_ Did I just think about him smiling?_

I shook my head discreetly.

_It would probably take 5 unicorns, each a different color, just to see him smirk._

I smiled at my own thoughts and took a little peek at Vash. To my surprise, he was already looking in my direction with an irritated expression. But as soon as we made eye contact he Swisshed (LOL pun) his head back towards the front of the room. I basically heard him go _Hmph!_

I furrowed my brows in confusion. I looked at Vladimir who was making wild hand gestures. He pointed at Vash then made a little heart. I began shaking my head right there. Yet he still pointed at me. I gave him a doubtful look and a small smirk. I waved my hand in denial, still shaking my head. He was still smiling confidently as I looked down at my napping kitten. I sighed and leaned on my hand, half listening to Mrs. Ferris.

_I know I probably shouldn't think this, but I bet he has a nice smile._


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas Special

Surprise! I did the thing! Yaaaaaaaay! And it's only like two in the morning!

So let me sort out through some of the names.

Elise: Lichtenstein

Magnus: Denmark

Emil: Iceland

Lukas is Norway.

I guess these names were possibilities for these countries. There were more options, but I think these fit just fine. And just so you know, the season in the story is fall right now.

Well, I hope you guys like it and merry christmas.

WARNING: explicit language and some hard core hugging.  
>DISCLAIMER: I don't own hetalia, etc...<p>

* * *

><p>Christmas Special.<p>

_Aaaahhh, this is nice. _I thought to myself as I was getting cozy. I was in a leather chair next to the fire place all cuddled up in a blanket. My gray kitten was purring in my lap as I put my book down and sipped my hot chocolate. The only things lighting up the room were the Christmas tree and fire.

_I wish mom and dad were here._ Laura and I received post-cards from our parents earlier in the week, saying how they were sorry that they couldn't be home and that they wish us merry Christmas.

_I really miss them…_

There came a sudden bang that came from Laura's room "Antonio be careful!" Laura said with her bubbly voice.

_OMG, EW._

_STOP._

_ I'M STILL HOME._

Still feeling grossed out I heard strange, quiet whispering. I froze and laid a hand on my kitten.

_No, this can't be happening._

I saw black shadows move outside the window that was behind the Christmas tree.

_No._

_ Nononononononononononononono._

_ Should I call Vash? Or Alfred? Or maybe even Ludwig and Gilbert? Or the gun!_

Laura and I always had an old revolver hidden in the kitchen. As I was about to get up, there was knocking on the door. I ceased all movement. I slowly brought the blanket up to my face, staring at the door, hoping they would go away. There were more whispers before they knocked again.

"(y/n)? Why aren't you answering the door?" Laura asked peeking out of the stairwell. There was more knocking on the door, this time louder.

"Geez, if you won't do it, then I will." She said, her hair bouncing up and down as she descended the stairs.

"No Laura, wait-!"

"I AIN'T GOT TIME TO BLEED."

A familiar voice said as he crashed through the window, almost knocking down the tree. The obnoxious blonde took his 'hero pose' in a Santa suit. With a fine piece of glass sticking out of his forehead causing blood to roll down his face.

"Bloody hell Alfred! You can't just go destroying windows!" Arthur yelled at him on the other side of the window.

"Don't be such a hard ass about it. No one got hurt, so it's fine!" He said, pulling out the piece of glass and wiping off his blood. "Bros! The reds like totally blend in together! How cool is that!?"

"You're such a stupid American, Alfred." Francis said as he came through the door that Laura now held open.

"I'm really sorry about all of this." Tino said sheepishly in the door way.

"Alfred, WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK." I said, gripping the fronts of his suit.

"Um, (y/n)? Chill, we're friends remember?" he said nervously, looking down at me.

"All I remember is some perv constantly following me."

Alfred gasp as he grabbed my wrists, trying to loosen my grip. "That's so mean (y/n)! I thought I mattered!"

"You're dead to me until my window is fixed!"

I started to shake him violently as he cried out, "No! The hero can't die like this!"

"(y/n)_-san_ perhaps you should look at the window now."

I turned my head and saw Kiku in antlers.

"Oh, hey Kiku. When you'd get here?"

I said, still holding Alfred while his eyes turned into spinning spirals.

"Wait a minute, when did everyone get here?"

Yao was conversing with Leon in the corner, Ludwig was scolding Feliciano and Lovino, Antonio was laughing along with Gilbert and Francis, Elise was happily talking to Elizabeta, who was holding hands with Roderich on the couch, Magnus, Tino, and Emil were all laughing near the kitchen, Heracles was half asleep with my kitten in the chair that I was sitting in, and as I looked past Alfred I saw Arthur, Vladimir, and Lukas smiling at each other next to a brand new window.

"Holy crap, you guys really are wizards." Vladimir took off his hat and bowed, Lukas nodded, and Arthur smiled and scratched his cheek nervously.

"Fine you're off the hook. But just know I'm irritated." I released my hold on Alfred and he slumped down, relieved.

"Geez, you shouldn't be so mean to someone that got you the best present ever." I looked at him in disbelief. "It's true! Berwald should be here any second with it!"

With convenience like a movie, we heard someone knock on the door.

"Yes! That's gotta be him! Wait here!"

I watched him as he opened the door, revealing the large Swedish man. "Sup bro? Glad you made it!" He held the door open for Berwald as he wheeled in a large box. I was surprised it made it through the door. Elise walked up to me and started pulling on my arm.

"Come (y/n), I think you'll really like this gift." I looked at the young blonde as she made way towards the gift.

"Hey, Elise, where's your brother? I know he wouldn't just drop you off and leave somewhere." She giggled. "Just open your present."

Everyone circled around me and the gigantic box.

_I'm so glad my house can hold this much people._

I though, taking a step towards my present. Suddenly the box tipped over and out came an angry Swiss with a pretty pink bow on his head.

"You fuckers! Next time you try to kidnap me I'll put a bullet in your head!"

"You better fucking love this thing to death (y/n). I got shot. TWICE. It was a good thing that I wore brought my bullet proof vest." Alfred said, standing next me.

"Holy shit, for real?"

"Fucks yah! Look!" He took off his Santa coat to reveal his vest that indeed, had two bullet indents.

"Damn."

"AND YOU TWO." Vash said, looking at Ludwig and Gilbert. "You two are never allowed to come my house again! You too Arthur!"

I leaned toward Alfred. "What does Arthur have to do with this?"

"Hahaha! The blimey bastard knocked Vash the fuck out with this weird powder stuff! It was pretty great."

"So that's how you got the pink bow on him."

"A pink WHAT!?" Vash threw his bow on the ground as the room filled with laughter.

"Alfred."

Vash started walking toward him menacingly.

"Now, now Zwingli! It's Christmas! You should be embracing your lover under the mistletoe!"

"What are you-?"

Alfred shoved me into Vash, almost causing both of us to fall. I caught my balance as I placed my hands on his chest. "Are you okay?" He whispered in my ear, putting both hands on my shoulders. I felt my face heating up as I looked up and saw his eyes looking at me worriedly. I clenched some of his shirt as I looked down, nodding my head.

"That Jones…" Vash growled under his breath. I stopped him as he started for Alfred, shaking my head.

"Y-you're supposed to be…my Christmas…present." I whispered. Risking any further embarrassment, I looked up at him. His face was instantly a light shade of pink.

"Ah, damn."

Vash wrapped one arm around my waist and the other across my back as he held me tight. "Vash?" I put my hands near his shoulder, unclear of what I should do.

"I wouldn't have fought as hard if they had told me that." He said whispering against my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself against him. I felt him sigh into me, and dug his head deeper into my neck.

"Pssst. (y/n). Vash. Look up." Arthur said.

Almost reluctantly, we both looked up at a mistletoe on a fishing hook. At the other end was Francis, who winked and blew a kiss in our direction.

"Um, sorry everyone but, I don't think I can stand for much longer." Everyone _aww_ed sadly and I smiled weakly.

_We're also not the source of your entertainment you jerks._

My world tipped a little bit as Vash picked me up, bridal style.

"So which room is yours?" He asked as he made his way toward the stairs. There were eruptions of _kyaaaaaas _from the girls and something along the lines of _Go get some Vash!_ from the boys.

Ignoring them I said, "G-go left, then take a right at the corner and it's the second door on the left…" He put me down in front of my door. "Thanks." I said opening my door still blushing for what seemed like forever.

_I-I don't know if I can do it. _

I jumped on my bed and shoved my face into a pillow as I heard Vash lock my door.

_Waaaaaah, what do I do?_

I sat on the edge of my bed and looked at my feet. I was nervous to look at Vash as he sat next to me.

"We don't have to do anything you know" He said, tucking some hair behind my ear. I shook my head and leaned on his shoulder.

"I-It's not that I don't want to, I'm just nervous I guess." He wrapped an arm around me and rested his head above my ear.

"God I love you."

My face burned up. He cupped my face with his free hand and had me face him. I placed my hand on top of his and pressed my face against it. I felt him stiffen as I softly kissed his palm. I looked up slowly at him, trying to ignore the blush in my cheek.

"I love you too."

**BAM!**

I woke up with a start. I wildly looked around me and laid eyes upon a stack of books and Vash looking moody. Vash glared at me before leaving the classroom.

_Oh I get it. So I fell asleep in class. Ah man, that was...a...dream._

"So who were you talking to?" Vladimir asked as he walked up to me.

I looked at him, not knowing what he was talking about.

He smiled and poked my nose with his forefinger.

"You were telling someone that you loved them right?"


End file.
